


Polar Bears

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [22]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Dare, F/M, Skinny Dipping, Songfic, Winter, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris runs into an old crush at house party in the middle of winter.





	Polar Bears

**Author's Note:**

> My submission into a Tumblr song fic playlist challenge. Song was Sophie B. Hawkins 'Damn, I wish I was your lover'

Chris watched her. There was something about her. Maybe it was her ease around him. Maybe it was her smile, her laugh, her personality. Maybe it was the way she filled out those jeans. Or the way the sweater fell off her shoulder to tease him with the slope of her neck and shoulder. Or it could have been the way her eyes sparkled with mischief and alcohol.  
She hadn’t been the one to suggest streaking, but she practically bounced on her feet at the idea. Chris sipped his beer. His Adam’s apple bobbed with each pull from the long neck. She licked her lips. “Come on, Chris. You know you wanna.”  
“No, no I don’t.” He laughed with his half smile. She was a little bit right. He did want to.  
“Chris-“  
“It’s too cold.”  
“Bullshit.” She moved around the counter and sidled up to him.  
“Fine. There could be someone watching.”  
“There’ll be a whole fucking party watching, Evans. But its people you know and trust.” He paused with the beer bottle at his lips. “We’ll make a rule. No pictures or videos.” She rested her chin on his shoulder.  
He shook his head. “Nope, absolutely no phones at all.”  
“Deal. Come on, Chris. One lap around the house then into the pool.”  
He took a drink of his beer then turned to her. His brilliant blue eyes met hers then flicked to her lips. She smiled. “Alright.” How had he let himself be talked into this?

Not quite an hour earlier…  
She stepped up to the microphone and took it out of the holder. It took a good amount of alcohol to get her to sing karaoke. And it helped they had one of her favorite songs. The electronic music started and she began to sway. Her fingers tapped against the wireless microphone.  
She looked out over the room. These were people she knew, she trusted. She’d grown up with most of them, high school, college, community. The lyrics came up on the screen. At the same time Chris Evans walked into the room, bearded and beer in hand. He wore a smedium shirt and a flannel over it with his Bruins hat turned back. She bit her lip.  
“That old dog has chained you up, alright.” Her fingers tapped. “Give you everything you need to live inside a twisted cage; Sleep beside an empty rage; I had a dream I was your hero.”  
Chris looked up and froze. “Damn, I wish I was your lover. I'd rock you 'til the daylight comes. Made sure you are smiling and warm. I am everything, tonight, I'll be your mother. I'll do such things to ease your pain. Free your mind, and you won't feel ashamed.” He watched her sing, beer and conversation forgotten. What with her work schedule and his filming for Marvel, he hadn’t seen her in years. Damn, she looked good.  
He nudged his friend next to him. “She still with what’s her name?”  
“Megan? Nah, they split up when she came out as bisexual.”  
“That’s…unfortunate.” Fantastic! He sipped his beer. Their eyes met and she didn’t look away as she sang the second half of the second verse.  
“I'll do such things to ease your pain. Free your mind, and you won't feel ashamed  
Shucks, for me there is no other. You're the only shoe that fits. I can't imagine I'll grow out of it. Damn, I wish I was your love. If I was your girl, believe me-“  
Chris got pulled into the next room. “Dude, if you two eye fuck anymore, that entire room is gonna orgasm.” Chris barked out a laugh. “Talk to her. She’s been dying to see you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Sam!” Chris and his friend Sam turned to the door. There she was, sweater hanging off her shoulder, her hair falling softly around her face. The song was right. He wished he was her lover. She launched herself into his friend’s arms. The unfamiliar sting of jealousy twisted the beer in his stomach. “Debbie said you had to work.” She kissed his cheek.  
“I shifted somethings and traded a couple days.”  
“That’s amazing.” She dropped to her feet and Sam let her go. “You guys and the kids need to come over for dinner. The house is quiet without Megan and the mutts.”  
“She took the dogs?”  
Pain flashed across her face and covered it with a deep drink from the beer bottle. She nodded, mouth full. “Yeah, yeah, she did.” She cleared her throat. “She did because she could. To hurt me. Then she had Grub put down because he was too old. And sold Bunsen and Beaker on Craigslist.”  
“Fuck, I’m so sorry.”  
She shrugged. “Megan had a lot of rage. And when you wake up to emotional abuse, you can’t go back in the cage and be silent. And she didn’t see she had a problem.”  
“That sucks. I’m sorry.”  
She shrugged, non-committal. “Look at you, superhero. Home for the holidays?”  
“Yup, same as every year. Though, I drink considerably more beer than Captain America.”  
“I’m not talking about Capt. I follow you on Twitter.” She hip checked him. “You should come by for dinner too before you head off to film whatever you’re filming next. Bring Dodger. The house is empty without puppy barks.”  
“I’ll do that.”

There was a group of five of them dancing back and forth on their bare feet on the patio. “Alright, polar bears! One lap around the house and into the pool. On the mark, drop the skivvies!” The five of them dropped their underwear, the women having already removed their bras. “Go!” Sam dropped his arm and off they ran.  
Chris kept pace with her. “Why can’t Sam and Debbie have a smaller fucking house?”  
“Run faster, babe.” He gave her cocky grin then sped away from her. She laughed and ran after him. Then it became a race, the other 3 streakers forgotten. Chris skidded to a stop on the edge of the pool. They hadn’t asked if it was heated. She slammed into his back. His arms cartwheeled as he went forward. She caught herself for a moment then followed him in to the icy water.  
“Fuck!” They both screamed as they broke the surface. The other runners jumped in with a scream. Then they were screaming and splashing and having a good time. Before Debbie ordered everyone out and into the house before they got hypothermia.  
The hot water from the shower had warmed her skin quickly but now that she stood, wrapped in a towel awaiting her clothes, her teeth began to chatter again. She opened the door at the soft knock. Chris stood there looking all sorts of warm and cozy.  
“Your clothes, my lady.”  
“Thank you.” She plucked them from his arm but didn’t close the door. He looked away as she dropped the towel and pulled them on. “Oh my god, they’re warm. Why are they so heavenly, wonderfully warm?”  
“I tossed them in dryer for 10 minutes.”  
She pulled the sweater over her head then through her arms around his neck. “You’re a peach, Chris.” She pecked his lips and pulled back. They looked at each other a moment before he went into for another kiss. Open-mouthed and full of passion and tongue. His large, strong hands flattened against her back and pulled her body against his. She moaned softly and so prettily into his kiss.  
He broke first. “Your song…it’s fitting. Because damn, I wish I was your lover.”  
“Then let me in.”  
He grinned. “Forever and ever and ever?”  
Her nails scraped the base of his neck and made him growl. “If that comes what may.”


End file.
